A Story of Trust!
by Luna Eesha
Summary: A KagomexInuyasha fic, somewhat an alternate universe thing yet It takes place in the show! Why does InuYasha have a feeling that Kagome's keeping something from him? He have to find out before it's too late!
1. The Feeling of Deception

This is my very first story that I published. I hope you like it!

And I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

**Chapter 1: ****The Feeling of Deception**

It was 11:30 at night and Kagome was sneaking back to the past, as she usually does, and she bumps into Inuyasha at the top of the well. "Took ya long enough," he complained, "What was taking you so long anyway?"

"I was getting supplies," Kagome answered while struggling out of the well, "did you wait for me long?"

"Who said that I was waiting for you? I…I…I was just wondering if you…remembered to get my favorite noodles!" he lied.

"Whatever, that can wait. Can we go now?" Kagome obviously knows that when she arrives too late, Inuyasha always starts to worry and comes by the well to wait. Then, they started to walk down the dusty road home.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"What?" he answers.

"You know I was watching the news and…."

"The what?"

"The news," then Kagome remembers 'no T.V.', "it's a program where people tell you what happened and what's going to happen."

"You mean they can tell the future?" He asked, sounding like such a little child, making him seem even cuter.

"Something like that," she explained, "Anyway, it said that it was going to be a full moon tomorrow night."

"Great, just when we were going to find Naraku, nature turns me into a worthless human.

"Well don't get all upset, maybe if we start searching for him before you turn human."

"Brilliant idea…" he said sarcastically, "DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I CHANGE ONCE WE FOUND HIM! WHAT ABOUT THEN! HUH!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!" Kagome yelled back.

"I'M TALKING TO A STUPID LITTLE GIRL WHO DOESN'T THINK!"

"SIT BOY"

Then the gravity from his necklace pulled him down, hard, into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he complained.

"For being a selfish jerk!" she said, obviously annoyed.

"I hate women," he mumbled.

"Sit boy…" Kagome said quietly, making him go into the ground again.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kagome just chuckled. She always thought that when Inuyasha gets frustrated, she thought he was so cute.

* * *

Once they got home everyone greets them. "Welcome back!" Shippo yelled as he jumps into Kagome's arms. "Welcome back." Said Sango and Miroku in unison. Kirara meowed like she was saying hello, too, tilting her cute little head to the side. "Well," said Miroku, "from the looks of Inuyasha's dirty face, his wrinkled clothes, and the twig in his hair I can say that you and Kagome had another argument." "Shut up…" Inuyasha mumbled. "I have an announcement to make!" said Kagome.

"What now?" complained Inuyasha.

"Be still, Inuyasha!" said Sango.

"Thank you," Kagome said, "Tomorrow night I will go home and not come until the 21st" Kagome announced.

"And why is that, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Well…umm…I need to…study. Yea study!" Kagome said.

_Something is not right. _Inuyasha thought. _Why do I sense that she isn't telling us the truth?_

"Well I'm beat!" Kagome yawns out, "Good night everyone." Then she walks out and goes to sleep.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? Go look for Naraku?" asked Miroku.

"No…" said Inuyasha.

"Try to find pieces of the jewel?" asked Sango

"No…"

"Then are you going to try and talk to Kikyo?" blurted out Shippo.

"NO!"

"Then what?" they said.

"I'm lying low," he said

"You're what?" they all said in shock.

"I'M LYING LOW! DAMN, ARE YA'LL ALL HARD OF HEARING?"

"But why?" Shippo asked.

"Well…it's…" Inuyasha started.

"Yes…" they all said coming in closer to hear what he was about to say.

"It's…"

"Yes…"

"It's that time of the month."

"WHAT!" they all said with a look of disgust on their faces.

Inuyasha looked up at them wondering why they looked that way. Miroku got up and sat next to Inuyasha and said "Listen Inuyasha, do you have something to tell us?" Inuyasha looked up realizing what he just said, "Oh! NO! NO! NO! It's not like that!" he explained with a panic struck look on his face, "I'm turning into a human tomorrow!" Then everyone sighed in relief. "Well I guess we do deserve a break." Sango said.

"Yea…maybe we could all go to the hot springs before Kagome leaves." Shippo said

"Great idea Shippo!" said Miroku.

"Umm…do you guys really think that Kagome going home to study?" asked Inuyasha.

"If she says so," said Sango.

"Well I don't believe her. It's just something about the way she answered that question." He said.

"Well maybe she couldn't get her words to together," said Shippo.

"Nah…"

"Well I don't know about you all, but I'm going to sleep." Announced Sango.

"Me too" said Shippo.

"Don't worry. If she says she going to study, then she's going to study." Said Miroku patting on Inuyasha's back. Then everyone got up and went to sleep, except Inuyasha.

_Maybe she is going to study, but why she reacted that way? Why a month? She usually leaves for a week. Then comes back. There's something going on that she's not telling me. And I'm going to find out._

**Chapter 2: Don't believe everything you see...**

_Where's Kagome really going? Who is that with Kagome? Why is Kikyo there? Who's Kissing Kagome? Why am I asking these questions when I know the answers to them? _

Thanks for reading my story. Chapter 2 will be out real shortly!I dont mind flames, because they're you're opinion. Please keep reading and writing! xoxoxoxo


	2. Don't Believe Everything You See!

**Chapter 2- Don't believe everything you see**

The next day was a beautiful summer day. Kagome woke up to the smell of fried fish and noodles. "Good morning!" Kagome said looking around, smiling at everyone.

"Good morning Kagome!" said Sango while stirring the pot of noodles. Kagome looked around to see there was one less person here.

"Where's InuYasha?" she asked

"Well he went to the stream and said he'll be back later." Miroku answered.

"Oh. So… what's everyone doing today?" Kagome asked.

"We're going to the hot springs!" Shippo said.

"Oh," Kagome said, "I thought you might go and find or something?"

"Not with half-breed over there," said Miroku, "he doesn't want to do any work without his powers."

"Oh, yea I forgot," she muttered sadly, "I'll go down to the stream and give him his breakfast." So Kagome carefully wrapped his breakfast and went to the stream.

InuYasha was sitting on a boulder looking at the stream. He looked like something was bothering him. And from the bags under his eyes, looked like he didn't sleep well either. "InuYasha?" Kagome said.

"Huh?" InuYasha said snapping out of his daze.

"I brought you breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Hope you like it." InuYasha finished that meal in one gulp. _He must have been really hungry. But I wonder what's troubling him_? Kagome thought. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Why ya wanna know?" InuYasha said after slurping his noodles.

"You just looked puzzled."

"I do?"

"Yea."

"Well I was wondering… Are you really going home to study?"

"Yea… What about it?"

"Well are your grades that low that you need a month to study for? And didn't you tell me that you only have two days of school left?" Kagome was shocked and impressed. Shocked because she forgot she told him, and impressed that he listened. "Well…" she stuttered. "Well what? You wanna tell me something?" he said looking at her suspiciously.

"Umm… no… why? You don't you believe me?"

"Umm… no…"

Even though she was caught in the little act, she still didn't cave in. "Sit boy!" she yelled. Suddenly, InuYasha's necklace once again pulled me down, hard, to the ground. "Oww! What was that for?" he asked. "For still being a jerk!" and with that she stomped away, but she turned around and looked at him. "Did you think about that all night, InuYasha?"

"Uh-huh" he said nodding his head 'yes'.

"Oh.. well are you coming? We're all going to the hot springs!" Kagome said while putting a smile on her face. InuYasha looked up and for some reason, he still wanted to keep an eye on her.

* * *

Everyone was walking down the road heading for a near by hot springs. Once they got they got there they split up, girls went one way, boys went the other. Kagome and Sango changed and headed for the spring. Then they both sighed in relief since the spring felt so good. "Kagome…" Sango called.

" Then they both sighed in relief since the spring felt so good. "Kagome…" Sango called.

"Yea…" Kagome answered.

"Are you really going back home to study?"

"Umm… I can trust you right?"

"With my life!"

"No, I'm not going to study."

"Then what?"

"My Grandfather didn't want InuYasha to know, but I'm leaving the country."

"Where are you going?"

"To America, It's across the Pacific Ocean."

"Sounds Far."

"It is."

"I can see why InuYasha is really jumpy cause you didn't tell him."

"Please don't tell!"

"Of coarse, I promise."

* * *

"I'm telling you! She is up to something and I'm gonna find out, Miroku!" exclaimed InuYasha he jumped up, he was getting pumped up just thinking about catching Kagome in her little act. "Calm down InuYasha! What happens if you catch her and she wasn't lying?" said Miroku, even though he was a little curious his self. "Then I'll… I'll…"

"You'll do what?" Shippo asked.

"Aww… I don't know?" InuYasha said while falling back in the spring. He was becoming even more frustrated than he already was. "She just makes me mad when she keeps secrets from me!" he said.

"It just shows how much you truly loves her," Miroku said (talking like he he was some type of Dr. Phil.)

"Really?"

"Yea… you should go and tell her how you feel before she leaves."

"Alright… I'll try."

* * *

"Aww… not now!" muttered InuYasha when he looked at the moon. He started to transform into human form. His slivery white hair slowly turned jet black, his long claws turned into human nails, his cute dog ears turned into human ears to the side of his head. "He's back…" Shippo sang. "Shut-up" InuYasha said. He never liked it when he turned human, no powers, no Tetsnsaiga to use, basically… boring. "Well, I think I better get packing." Kagome announced. Miroku nudged InuYasha as if to say _what are you waiting for? _

InuYasha and Kagome headed off in the opposite direction from the rest of them. While walking back down the dusty road in the darkness, a strong wind blew, and InuYasha's hair blew all over his face, making him really frustrated. Seeing this Kagome stopped and pulled out a rubber band. "What's that for?" InuYasha asked.

"Its for your hair, it's going to be a little windy so this is something to keep your hair up." She explained while reaching up to pull InuYasha's hair up to pull it in a pony tail. InuYasha was blushing a little, she was so close, her chest on his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. _She smells so good_, he thought, _say something she's looking at you now. _"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked obviously Knowing he was blushing.

"Kagome…" he started, "I love you." _Brilliant. Genius, just brilliant_.

"I'm sorry…" InuYasha said

"InuYasha there is no need…" Kagome said

"Yea there is… I shouldn't of…" Kagome put her finger on is lips and said, "I love you, too. I always have."

"I always thought you hated me. You always said 'Sit boy' so much."

"Just because I said 'sit boy'…" InuYasha's necklace pulled him down hard to the ground. He looked up to see Kagome with her hand over her mouth saying "I'm so sorry, InuYasha! It slipped!"

"Yea sure… whatever." She helped him get up and they looked into each other's eyes. Then suddenly Kikyo walks by (now from her perspective she sees Kagome and the back of InuYasha's head with his hair pulled up, not knowing that it's InuYasha.) And she goes and hides behinds a tree. All of the sudden, InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Kagome by the waist and kissed her. Kagome gave in, _He finally did it, I should at least tell him, but I promised Gramps, so I'll tell him when I get back, _Kagome thought. On the other hand, _Well, well, well… the young one has given her heart to someone else. InuYasha will be so sad._

**Chapter 3 - Where's InuYasha?**

There's Chapter 2! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I'll try not to make you suffer any longer. xoxoxo


	3. Where's InuYasha?

**Chapter 3- Where's InuYasha?**

Kikyo saw enough and walked away. Kagome backed away and looked at InuYasha in a new light, and the with same thing with InuYasha. "Umm… I should get going now." Kagome said while looking a little flush.

"Now… well can you at least tell me where you are going?" InuYasha asked, honestly he didn't want her to go… he wanted her stay… at least a little longer. "I can't… I'll tell you when I come back!" smirking slightly.

"But…"

"No buts InuYasha!"

"Alright… wait! Who do you think you are talking to wench?" Suddenly, she opened her mouth as if she was going to say those two dreaded words, making InuYasha flitch. "Don't worry… just do me a favor and stay outta trouble… k?" Kagome said while climbing in the well and then she was gone. _I want to know… and I want to know now! _InuYasha thought and without thinking twice, he jumped in the well after her. While jumping into the well, something went wrong in the well chipped… something important, but InuYasha didn't notice.

_THUD!_

"hmm… Ouch!" InuYasha looked down and saw a small chunk of his flesh missing. _How the hell did that happen?_ He thought. He quietly climbed up and snuck in the house and opened Souta's door. "Hey Souta, Souta wake up!" he whispered.

"Mmm… Inu…yasha?" he asked wiping his eyes, "you look different!" That's when InuYasha realized he was still human with his hair still up. "I need you to tell me something. Where is Kagome going?"

"You mean she didn't tell you?" he yelled. InuYasha quickly covered his mouth. "Souta? Is someone in there with you?" Kagome asked. Souta quickly jumped outta bed, shoved InuYasha in his closet and opened the door, pretending he was half sleeping. "What do you want?" he yawned out.

"I heard voices from your room." Kagome said.

"Well, I know a good doctor for that problem."

"Shut up, I could of sworn I heard voices!"

Well, maybe you should join that crazy kid from the Sixth Sense cause you know he sees dead people."

"You know, you're more annoying when you're half sleep!" And she went back in her room. Souta stayed by the door until he heard Kagome's door shut. Then ran to the closet. "That was too close…" he sighed as he opened the door, to a rather dazed InuYasha, when Souta threw him in the closet (which was rather small) he hit his head… hard. "InuYasha? InuYasha?" Souta whispered.

"Can… I please have some more ramen Kagome?" InuYasha said, and then started doing kissy-kissy faces, obviously he was half conscience. "InuYasha snap outta it!" then Souta slapped him.

"Ouch what the hell…" InuYasha started, but Souta hushed him.

"Now, do you want to know where Kagome is going or not?"

"Of coarse."

"Well, Kagome doesn't know this, but she is going to America."

"Where is that?" Souta really didn't know how to explain it to him so he grabbed his globe and pointed it out to him. "But why is she going?" InuYasha asked.

"That's the part she doesn't know, she thinks she's going to…"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

"What the hell?" InuYasha yelled.

"Don't worry. It's just my alarm clock to wake me up.

"Come on Souta," Ms. H yelled, "You're first in the bathroom."

"I'll be back." Souta said.

"Wait! Where is Kagome really going?" InuYasha yelled, but Souta already left.

* * *

The sun started to rise in the feudal era. Sango woke up under Miroku's arm. She looked around to see that InuYasha hasn't come back from walking Kagome to the well. "Miroku… Miroku?" she whispered. 

"Mmm… Sango please… do me… the honor of bearing my… children." He said, obviously, he was still sleep, but this made her blush. "Miroku! Wake up!" Sango yelled.

"Wha… What?" he finally answered.

"Have you seen InuYasha?"

"No, not since last night."

"Well, where did he go?"

"I think we should look for him before he does something stupid."

"Knowing him, he probably already did." Suddenly a whirlwind came in front of them. Revealing that it was only Koga. "Hello Koga…" they both said in unison, dully.

"Where's my Kagome?" he demanded.

"She left…" Sango said

"SHE WHAT!" Koga yelled.

"Like I said… SHE LEFT!"

"Well… where did she go?"

"Back home." Miroku said for Sango.

"Then where is the mutt?"

"We… don't know?" Miroku said.

"You don't think he went after her?" Sango said. And with that comment Koga ran off within seconds to the well. Koga got on all fours in front of the well sniffing for the scent of Kagome and InuYasha. A couple of seconds later, Miroku and Sango came riding on Kiara. Once landed, Koga smell InuYasha's scent way in the bottom of the well. "Smell anything, Koga?" Sango asked.

"Yea, the mutt's revolting scent is in the well. " Koga responded

"Then he must of went with her then!" Miroku said.

"I'll kill that mutt with my bare hands when I see him!" and with that Koga was off. "I wonder why InuYasha went with her?" Miroku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He was worried so he went after her." Sango responded.

"I thought it was InuYasha, just being nosey, but your explication sounds better."

"Yea maybe."

"Or maybe not…" said a cold harsh voice behind a tree. "Who said that?" Miroku asked.

"Who else?" Sango said sarcastically.

"Watch you're tongue, slayer." Kikyo said reveling herself from behind the tree. "Lady Kikyo? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked.

"I'm here to tell you the truth about InuYasha's so called lover…"

"She has a name and it's Kagome!" Sango defended.

"Yea, my so called reincarnation, is a whore…" Kikyo said.

"Watch your tongue, or I'll cut it out of your dead rotting corpse for you! Kagome is not a whore!"

"Then why did I see the horny whore kissing some else? If you that love, then it's sort of one-sided, don't you think?"

"Why you…!" Sango nearly lounged at Kikyo with full force, but Miroku stopped her. "Let me go! I'm going to kill her! Again!" Sango yelled.

"Like a measly little demon slayer like you can possibly defeat me?" Kikyo teased. "Stop Sango!" Miroku ordered. "Hmph!" Sango said.

"Whom did you see kissing Kagome?" he asked.

"Some man with long black hair pulled up high," she started, "he declared his love for her, and she accepted." And with that her soul gathers pulled her up in the sky and floated away. "A man with black hair…" Miroku said.

"…Pulled up high?" Sango finished. They both thought for a second and then thought about the description again. Then they both said the same name that clearly fitted the description.

"Koga!"

**Chapter 4- Explination Complication**

I'm getting the hang of this now! I hope you like this chapter. As you can tell, I'm not a big Kikyo fan, but I have to admit, she's someone you would love to hate. Just to let you know, the title for the next goes just as titled... it's a complicated explination.Bye! xoxoxo


	4. Explanation Complication

**Chapter 4- Explanation Complication**

"We have to find Koga!" Sango yelled. "Yea, no wonder he was looking for Kagome so early! How could I've been so blind?" Miroku said so frustrated.

"Don't beat yourself up on something so… dumb. Kirara! Smell out Koga." Kirara flew around until she caught on to the familiar scent and flew down towards the creek to see the wolf demon sitting there.

"Koga! You have a lot of explaining… to… do…?" Sango said, she was so confused to concerned to worry to just spook out all in one facial expression. Miroku, on the other hand, was holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard, because the sight was unbearable!

Koga, leader of the demon wolf tribe was……… crying?

"Koga? What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I WANT MY KAGOME!" he cried out. This didn't surprise them one bit.

"Koga… hehehe… umm… when did you see… Kagome last?" Miroku said while trying not to laugh, which obviously didn't work.

"Sniff… four days ago… before she left. She told me about how she felt about that… that… MUTT!" He ended up crying all over again. Which made Miroku laugh even harder.

"So you didn't kiss Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Only in my wildest dreams…" Koga said.

* * *

"Alright, we off to school. See ya!" yelled Kagome as she pulled a somewhat hesitating Sota. "Wait… I left something!" he yelled. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will notice you without you good looks, you leave it everyday."

"Shut-up" but Kagome pushed him out the door. "Alright dad, I'm off to get some last minute supplies," said Ms. H. "Ok, bye…"

Meanwhile… in the closet…

_Okay Sota told me to wait here a while, then go and find his grandfather for answers. _InuYasha thought. When a couple of minutes passed by he got out the cramped closet and walk towards the door, but stopped when he passed the mirror. He realized he's still human! "Why didn't I change back? Its way passed sunrise." He said to himself, but didn't bother with it because he was more worried about Kagome.

InuYasha ran downstairs in the kitchen to find Gramps eating rice balls, while reading his newspaper. When he looked up to see InuYasha, he almost didn't recognize him. "Inu…Yasha? What are you doing here?" he asked

"To get some answers!" he answered

"To what questions?"

"Don't get smart! Where's Kagome going? Why is she going? Why couldn't she tell me? And why am I still human?"

"She is going overseas, for a family emergency, I told her not to, and I'm not sure if I know that one last one…"

"Why wouldn't you let her tell me?"

"Because she doesn't even know why she is truly going overseas."

"Why?"

"Oh… InuYasha, it is such an unnecessary story. Why don't you just go…"

"Listen here, old man! I want to know where Kagome really going! And I want to know now!"

"Alright… alright… she's going to meet her fiancé."

"Her who?"

"Fiancé. That's someone you marry, or in your case, someone you mate."

"WHAT!" InuYasha gripped him up, he didn't care whose grandfather he was, he was going to kill him!

"Wait! InuYasha let explain!"

"Explain? Please explain, before I really lose my temper!" (Like he already didn't)

"I owed this very wealthy family money about ten years when Kagome was 6. I didn't have the money then, and I obviously don't have the money now."

"Well, how much… _money_… do you owe them?"

"About 1,000 yen…"

"So… what does this have to do with Kagome getting mated?"

"Well, when Kagome was 6, the man had a son about 9, named Koji. They said that if I don't have the money by his 19th birthday, for exchanged, they want Kagome to be his wife and bear their grandchildren… if I refuse… they'll kill Kagome."

"So you mean to tell me, you're going to trade your only granddaughter, for a lousy debt?"

"Better than getting her killed… now sometimes I let you yell at me, but don't you _dare_ judge on my decision for Kagome!"

They were silent for a moment, InuYasha never heard Gramps yell like that, with such anger and resentment, sohe let go of his shirt. "I can't let Kagome get mated with someone else…"

"Why is that InuYasha?"

"I love her… and I won't let her go without a fight!" he said while smacking his fist into his other palm. "Well, I see how determined you are, so /I'll tell you what, I'll let you go with others to America." Gramps said.

"How?"

A couple of hours later

"Slow down Mom, we have to wait for Gramps!" Sota exclaimed. "I know… but he better hurry if he wants to leave on time." Ms. H. said. She, Kagome and Sota were rushing though the whole airport and through the crowds of people to get on the airplane to get their seats. Ms. H. was sitting next to Sota, and Kagome was sitting next to an empty seat, where her grandfather was sitting. Kagome stared at the empty seat and started to worry_. The plane is leaving in 5 minutes, and Gramps is still not here! _she thought Suddenly she snapped out of daze when she saw someone sitting in her grandfather's seat. "Excuse me, sir?" she said. The man said nothing. She looked at him closely, he had a brown trench coat him a black shirt with what looked like high-water pants and glasses, yet his facial expression looked familiar. "Sir, have we met?" she asked.

"Umm…no." he said turning his face. _It sounds like he's changing his voice, so his voice can sound deeper. _Kagome thought. "Passengers, please buckle your seat belt we are about your seat belt we are about to take left off." The pilot announced.

"Mom? Where's Grandpa?" Kagome asked. "I don't know, Kagome." Said Ms.H., So Kagome turned around to the gut next to her and said. "Excuse me sir, you're in the wrong seat." The guy said nothing, this started to get to Kagome and she couldn't take it anymore. "I said, sir, you're in the WWRONG DAMN SEAT!" "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE TALKING TO, WENCH!" he yelled.

"InuYasha?"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- We Have Lift Off!**

Wow this is begining to get fun... I'm really starting to get the hang of this. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing, plus check out me and my friend's story **Gold Digger! **xoxoxo


	5. We Have Lift Off

**Chapter 5- We Have Lift Off!**

"InuYasha?"

"Umm… no?" InuYasha said. Kagome took off his sunglasses and hat to reveal his disguise. "It is you! Why are you here? Where's Gramps? And," Kagome's voice went down to a whisper, "why are you still human?"

"I should be asking the questions! Why didn't you tell me you were going overseas, huh? Why did I have to hear it from everyone else, when I should of heard it from you?"

"I…" Kagome was surprised, she never seen him so serious, yet sincere. "Why did you lie to me?" InuYasha said, letting his voice get lower and sounding more sincere.

"I…"

"You what? I thought you loved me, huh? I'll give up Kikyo for you! I'd do anything for you! At least I'll tell you the truth! You know why? I love you, that's why. And ever since last night, I thought you loved me, too. But I guess you don't…" Kagome's lips cut off InuYasha lecture. "Kagome!" Ms. H. said, "People are looking."

InuYasha slid down in his seat and took a deep sigh, and so did Kagome. "Ewww… InuYasha you're gonna catch something from her." Sota said in disgust. Kagome smacked him in the face. "Ladies and Gentlemen… please fasten your seatbelts. We are ready for lift off." The pilot announced.

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!" InuYasha yelled.

"It was just the pilot who's fling the plane, don't worry." Kagome said.

"Okay, but he wants me to do what with my what?" InuYasha's yelling attracted a stewardess, she came up to him and asked, "Is this your first time on a plane?"

"Umm… yea…" he answered. So she helped him put on his seatbelt it on him. Kagome was really upset because she thought that it really wasn't necessary, "Umm… Thanks, but he's a big boy. He can handle it." She said moving the stewardess' hand away from his legs.

"Umm… okay. If you need anything, and I mean anything, my name is Himeko." She said winking at InuYasha.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" he asked. Himeko became offended and walked away. "Oh, Himeko got the 'hots' for InuYasha!" Sota said.

"Yea, and she needs to go somewhere and cool off…" Kagome said obviously mad.

"I'm sure InuYasha could do her the honors." Sota said. InuYasha just sat there not knowing he was just flirted with.

Suddenly the airplane started shaking, the moving, and finally it was in the air. "InuYasha? What's going on? Why did Gramps give you his ticket?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, you're not going to a family gathering, you're going to meet… your fiancé." InuYasha said.

"What? You're kidding!"

"Would I kid about this? Would I run like hell to catch a plane, for fun? Would I put on your grandfather's 'too small' suits, making me feel like an idiot, for kicks!"

"You might…"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"He's telling the truth, Kagome," Ms. H. interrupted. "I was going to tell you when you were going to meet him there."

"Great. You mean everyone knows I'm getting married except me!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, think of it this way, the cat doesn't know… so now you have someone to be clueless with." Sota said

"Shut up Sota, I'm serious" Kagome snapped.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let someone make you their mate!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed. _After all that I put you through, you'll still stay with me? He trusted me. And I lied to him. Yet, he still wants to protect me. I don't deserve him._ She thought.

"Umm… can I speak to you InuYasha?" Ms. H. asked. Her and InuYasha went to the back of the plane and found two empty seats. "What is it?" InuYasha asked.

"We can't tell Kagome about the consequences of her rejecting the engagement." Ms. H. said

"WHAT!" he yelled, "You don't want me to tell Kagome that if she doesn't marry this guy, they'll kill her?"

"I'll tell her when the time is right."

"Oh, like before? When you 'told' her about the engagement in the first place."

"That was different…"

"Whatever." InuYasha got up, but Ms. H. grabbed his hand. "Please don't tell Kagome. That's the only favor I ask."

"Yea… whatever."

* * *

Hours later the plane landed, and a man with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a sweat shirt and jeans had held up a sign the said 'Higurashi family' "We are the Higurashi family, who are you?" Ms. H. said.

"I'm your cousin Jack." He said.

"Oh, we spoke on the phone! Kids this is Jack. Jack, these are your cousins Sota and Kagome, and this is Kagome's friend InuYasha."

"Hello to you all. Umm… Can I ask you a question Mr. InuYasha?"

"Yea… what?" InuYasha answered.

"Is that the only suit you have?"

"Yea… why?"

"Well, while I'm taking you all on a tour around California, we can go shopping for you."

"That's great! Do you want to InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Anything's better than wearing that Tiny Tim outfit." Sota said.

"Sure, why not?" InuYasha agreed.

"Good, let's go then!" Jack said.

* * *

**Chapter 6- California Here We Come!**

Just to let ya'll know, don't underestimate the new characters in this story, they are almost as important as the main characters... wink... Anyway... keep reading and reveiwing! And also don't forget to check out my other story Gold Digger by the juicy sisters! xoxoxo


	6. California Here We Come!

**Chapter 6- California Here We Come!**

"All right, here is my favorite store! We could find you some clothes here." Jack stated. "Wow! These clothes are some expensive clothes in here!" Sota said. Jack and Sota pushed InuYasha in the dressing room, and ran around the store and grabbed everything in sight. They threw all the clothes in the room and waited 10 minutes. "Sota, could you go see what's taking him so long to get dressed?" Jack asked.

"Alright." Sota said. He stood in front of the curtain and yelled, "Hey InuYasha!"

"Yea."

"What's going on? What's taking you so long?"

"I don't know how to put this stuff on!"

"Okay here I come." Sota went in, and then quickly came back out with his eyes covered. "What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Does this place sell boxers?" Sota asked.

"Yea…"

"Please! Please, get him some! He's standing there… BUTT NAKED! With his little buddy just swinging! I… I think I going to be scarred for life…"

"Calm down! I'll get some boxers." Jack ran and got some boxers. Sota grabbed one and handed them to InuYasha. Once he had them on, Sota helped him get dressed. "Good. I like them all. Let's get these to the cash register." Jack said.

"What you're going to buy them all?" Sota asked.

"Yea, is that wrong?"

"Do you have the money?"

"Yea…"

"What do you do for a living then?"

I own my own business. I have three stores, two more some malls, but right now I'm on vacation."

"So, can you can like, fix me up with some stuff, too, right?"

"Sure…" Sota looked around the store and said, "I'll be back," and with that Sota was running around the store.

InuYasha finally came out in a navy blue blazer, white with thin blue striped button-up shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. "Wow! You look great!" Jack complimented.

"Well… I do feel more comfortable than that small outfit." InuYasha said.

"Your total comes to $3,452 and 62 cents." The cashier said.

"Whoa…" Sota said.

"Don't worry, I got this." Jack said. Jack paid the bill and they all walked outside. "InuYasha stay here we're going in this store real quick." "Yea… whatever." So InuYasha waited, he looked around to see a young woman standing next to him. She had short red hair, blue eyes, with a jean mini shirt and matching jacket. "Hi, remember me?" she asked.

"Not that I recall…" he said.

"It's me, Himeko!"

"Oh yea… now I remember you."

"Yea. Umm… can you follow me?"

"Umm… I'm not suppose to move."

"Please!"

"Okay?" And he followed her to an alley next to the store. "Your name is InuYasha right?" Himeko asked.

"Yea…" he answered

"Well… InuYasha? Do you like me?"

"I… guess?"

"No… I mean do you like me?" she said winking.

"You really should really get someone to check that eye out." She sighed, _this guy might be cute_, _but he so slow!_ She thought, _I guess I have to show him what I mean._ So she opened her jacket to show that she has on no top. "Whoa! Close your shirt! No one wants to see that!" InuYasha yelled. He started to freak out, so he ran out the alley. "Why I never!" Himeko shouted.

Meanwhile, Sota and Jack had been waiting for him for a while now. InuYasha ran towards them, looking rather relieved to see them. "Where were you InuYasha?" Sota asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here aren't I?" InuYasha said.

"Okay, I gave the women some money to go shopping themselves, and we are suppose to meet them back at my house." Jack explained.

"So are we leaving now? I'm pretty hungry." Sota complained.

"Yea… we're leaving." Jack said.

* * *

"Wheeze… wheeze… All that money you have… and you ain't got a car?" Sota complained.

"Yea, but I don't use it everyday because the gas and the fuel it burns cause pollution, so I walk." Jack responded.

"Have you bumped your damn head? You live over 10 miles away from the city!"

"No, I just think it's logical…"

"No, I just think it's STUPID!"

"Come on, damn, we're here! Get over it!" InuYasha stated annoyed. Sota looked at the house and his jaw dropped at sight of it. It was a mansion! "Wow!" he said.

"Well, let's go…" Jack said opening the door. The butler came in the main hallway to greet them. "Mr. Higurashi, there are two women in the living room waiting for you." He said.

"Thanks Leon. This is InuYasha and Sota. The two women are Kagome and her mother. They're going to be staying with us for a while." Jack said.

"Yes, sir."

"So can you take these bags, to the last room on the second floor."

"Yes, sir."

Jack, Sota and InuYasha walked into the room and saw Ms. H. sitting there on the couch. "Jack, you have a lovely home." She said then turned and looked at InuYasha, "Oh my goodness! InuYasha? I hardly recognize you! Kagome will be shocked."

"Where is she anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"She's getting changed."

"For what?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you? We are going to dinner." Jack said.

"Ahem…" Kagome interrupted. When her and InuYasha's eyes met, they looked at how different each other look. Kagome had on dark blue jean capris with a black blazer with a pink shirt that says in white letters 'An angel with no wings', as a belt she had a pink tie with white stripes and white high-heeled shoes. Overall, she looked more mature than usual. "Wow!" Kagome said, "InuYasha you look so different!"

"Me? What about you?" he responded, stunned by here beauty.

"Okay, I think you should all sit down so I can explain this whole engagement situation to you." Jack started.

**Chapter 7- Koji**

I'm so happy the way this story is going! Sorry I took a while to update. My computer was a little on the fritz. I wonder If I should make Koji and bad guy or a good guy. What do you think? Just guess how I made him? I want to know what you think. Keep reading and reviewing! xoxoxoxo


	7. The Situation At Hand

**Chapter 7- The Situation At Hand**

"Okay, I think I should tell a little more about Koji." Jack started, "He's a very bright young man, but this situation started a long time ago…"

**Flashback **

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I didn't come to see you…"_

"_Well, I know that! You are not allowed here anymore!"_

"_But I just wanted to see…"_

"_We had a deal! And that deal is final!"_

"_Not Kagome! She didn't do anything!"_

"_This is the penalty for betraying my father… my family… and our friendship."_

**End of flashback**

"The deal was if he couldn't come up with the money, Kagome was the backup plan sort of. He had no choice so don't judge your grandfather. I was 13 at the time and I was, too, upset that he made that deal. I had cared about you very much, Kagome, but I had no power over the situation. Then the family moved to California to get away from him, Gramps that is, and I move here on a college scholarship. I was, too, keeping an eye on the Keno's. They are a very wealthy family, I don't know why even want the money. That's something I've wanted to know for years. All I know is that Gramps and the head of the family, Haku Keno, were best friends until the fight." Jack explained

"But who's Koji? Some spoiled rich kid?" Sota asked.

"He's mysterious when it comes to his personality. No one really knows him, because he doesn't talk much. He doesn't that many close friends; he just tends to his studies. Girls want him, but he doesn't give them the time of day. He'll follow his grandfather's orders, no hesitations. He knows about the situation and he is okay with it. As long…" Jack answered.

"…As his grandfather is happy." Kagome finished. InuYasha looked at Kagome, he knew what she was thinking… and he didn't like what she was thinking about. InuYasha got up from his seat and left the room. Kagome followed him, concerned if he was upset. She found him on the balcony of the house. He was just looking in the distance, the same face he had when he was sitting on the rock near the spring a couple of days ago. "InuYasha?"

"Don't say anything. I know what your thinking…" He said.

"What am I thinking?" Her voice started to shake, she knew InuYasha was serious, but the way he talks when he is serious, makes her uneasy for some reason. "That if you don't marry Koji, your grandfather will be unhappy… but if you do get married to him… I'd be unhappy." She started to cry, that was exactly what she was thinking. Without even thinking, she just grabbed his waist, and buried her teary eyed face in his chest. He hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers. "InuYasha. I'm so confused, but there is one thing that I'm not confused about. My love for you…"

"I love you, too," InuYasha said, "but like I said before, I'm not letting you get married to him, and I always keep my word."

"So what'll we do?"

"We have to find out the whole story about why your grandfather fought with Koji's grandfather."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'm not letting you get…" InuYasha stopped himself.

"Not letting me get what?"

"Forget it. It's not important." _I almost blabbed!_ He thought, _but she isn't getting killed for no one!_ "Let's go back. I think we can get some answers from that party we are going to tonight." So they walked back to the room to see that Jack was on the phone. "Who's he talking to?" Kagome asked.

"Mr. Haku Keno." Ms. H said.

"Yes, sir… I'm fine, sir… she is here… no he couldn't make it… I know that was the deal, but sir he has fallen ill… Yes I'm sure he's fine… Of coarse sir… See you later Mr. Keno… okay bye." Jack hung up the phone, "I hate lying, but another part of the deal was that he be here in person or…" he looked at Kagome, "or no deal."

"So when's the party?" Kagome asked.

"Tonight at 7, what everyone is wearing is okay, but there will be a ball soon, so that's when we'll get formal." Jack answered.

"What's the occasion?" Ms. H asked.

"Koji always throws a party… so it's just a little party. The ball is his birthday party."

"So me and Kagome have an idea. If we can find the reason that her grandfather had to pay the money in the first place, maybe we convince them to let it go." InuYasha said.

"That's not a bad idea." Jack said. "We can 'mingle' at the party and get some info from other people."

"Yea!" everyone yelled.

"Umm… Mr. Higurashi?" Leon interrupted.

"Yes Leon?" Jack answered.

"Phone call…"

"Who?"

"It's him, Mr. Koji Keno."

**Chapter 8- Koji**

Keep reading... it does get interresting xoxoxo


	8. Koji

**Chapter 8- Koji**

"It's him… Mr. Koji Kenni!" Leon announced. Everyone was in shocked, including Jack, "I hope you mean Mr. Haku Kenni…"

"No sir, Mr. Koji Kenni." Leon repeated. Jack walked up to him, nervously (need less to say), took the phone from Leon, "Hello, Mr. Koji? Umm… for what do I owe the honor of this phone call? You want to speak to Kagome?" Jack turned to Kagome who had a 'don't give me the phone' look in her face, so he continued.

"Umm… she's coming to the party… wouldn't you rather talk to her in person?" Jack quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, to avoid his eardrums to be blown away from the yelling. "Hold on…" Jack turned to Kagome and said, "It's for you…" showing her that he won't take 'no' for an answer.

"Hello?" Kagome said, her voice cracking.

"Hello? Are you Kagome Higarashi?" Koji asked.

"Yes… you must be Koji…"

"I am. You have a lovely voice, Kagome."

"Thank you?" _This dude sounds kinda freaky. _She thought.

"I hope I don't sound weird, it's the only thing that I can compliment you on…"

"Oh, I understand."

"I heard you brought a friend? Who is he?"

"My friend?" She looked at InuYasha and showed him a 'how did he know about you?' "May I ask 'how did you know that I brought someone else with me?'"

"Jack told my grandfather, and he told me."

"Oh, okay… I see."

"Well, It's been so long since I've seen you, I can't wait to see how you've turned out in the past 10 years."

"Same for you." _He remembers me? _She thought.

**Flashback**

"Kagome, this is Koji Kenni, your Uncle Haku's grandson. Koji, this is my grand-daughter." Gramps said. The two children looked at each other with disgust on their faces. "Well, Koji? Say hello!" Haku said.

"But…" Koji started, "she's a girl!"

"And? Your point?"

"I heard at school that girls have kooties!"

"DO NOT!" Kagome yelled.

"DO TOO!"

"Hey now! When you both get older, trust me… you won't be thinking that way!" Gramps said.

"Yea but didn't you teach me that 'Boys Rule, and Girls Drool?" Koji said looking at Kagome sticking his tongue out.

"I got one that my mom taught me! 'Girls go to Mars to get more stars, and Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider!" she yelled sticking her tongue out.

"Kagome!" Gramps said smacking the back of her head.

"Ouch! What I do? What I do?" she asked.

"Ha ha!" Koji teased, but soon the back of his head was smacked even harder, "What was that for?"

"Now, apologize to each other!" Haku demanded.

"Sorry Koji…" Kagome said.

"Sorry Kooties… I mean Kagome." Koji corrected.

"Alright! Now, go outside and play." Gramps said.

"Yes sir." The two children said in unison.

**End Flashback**

"Hello?" Koji asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was in deep thought." Kagome said.

"You must have a lot on your mind to daze off like that."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay! I don't mind. You had a long trip, get some rest before coming to the party, okay?"

"Okay… Thank you." And with that, Kagome hung up the phone. "He sounds nice, I just remembered how mean he used to be to me."

"So you do remember him then, don't you?" Ms. H asked.

"Yea, cute kid, brown hair and hazel eyes. So cute!" Kagome said.

"Feh, you don't know how he looks now." InuYasha said under his breath. Kagome looked at him, _I guess I offended him again._

"Well everyone! Let's see how the game plan is going to go!" Jack yelled.

"What 'Game plan' can't we just mingle like we said we were?" Sota asked.

"Oh… alright! Let's get some rest. We have 4 hours until the party. Aya (Ms. H.) your room is next to mine, Kagome's next to hers, Sota's next to hers, and InuYasha yours is the last room at the end." So everyone went to their room, where they each had a nice and cozy queen size bed with a couch and nice size closet with their clothes already hung up, and some put in the drawers. Sota went straight to sleep, while Ms. H read a magazine, but Kagome spent the rest of the 4 hours in InuYasha's room. They sat on the balcony in silence, until InuYasha asked, "So what do you remember about Koji?"

"Well, he gave a flower, but it had a bug on it."

"Oh, how sweet…" he said sarcastically.

"Are you jealous?"

"No I'm just glad I've known you longer…"

"InuYasha… Me and Koji have known each other for 3 years…"

"Oh… I thought…"

"Well, obviously it wasn't important, since I don't remember it well."

"Feh."

"I still remember the first time I've seen you… and some… don't you?" Kagome turned to see a sleeping InuYasha; she didn't want to wake him. _He must be exhausted from that trip. _She grabbed a blanket and covered him with it and she snuck off andlaid in his bed. _I wonder what Sango and Miroku are doing right now?_ she thought before drifting to sleep.

**Chapter 9- Sango's little dilemma/The Party Pt. 1**

Hey People! I'm sorry about the whole changing chapters on you, but I really didn't like how I named Chapter 7 "Koji" when it wasn't about Koji so... I changed it, hope your not mad... keep reading! xoxoxo


End file.
